


Affinity (Spinoff): Together, as One

by Melephs_Hat348



Series: Affinity (Mòrag and Brighid) [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melephs_Hat348/pseuds/Melephs_Hat348
Summary: Mòrag and Brighid spend a night together in a particularly intimate fashion. (Yes, that means this is mature, for those who missed the tags.)





	Affinity (Spinoff): Together, as One

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who aren't aware, this is included as one of the chapters in my full work of the name "Affinity." However, as a spinoff, it sort of functions as its own thing, thus me posting it separately.)
> 
> Well, I suppose I was bound to do this eventually; I guess I'm far too gay to be able to hold back, haha. So that anyone who doesn't want to read mature stuff doesn't have to, I’m noting this as a spinoff in the series and not a formal installment (it'll still be listed in the series). Chronologically, based on the series, I’d put this towards the end of Chapter 4, likely not in Indol (that would probably be considered far too risky by at least one of them, haha...), and it would fit in just between Part 9 (Violet) and the second spinoff (Blade Switch). Their conversation is already filled with enough ellipses without thinking about what would happen if a priest saw them, so Indol wouldn't be the best choice anyway.
> 
> Enjoy this semi-explicit fic with a nice side of theories on Blades' sex capabilities. And with that said, stay awesome! Let’s get into this.

*(This is a spinoff to a series. [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184147) to access the first part.)*

 

As Mòrag prepared to go to sleep for the night, changing into her nightclothes, Brighid brushed her exposed shoulder with a finger—as always, its heat toned down to a safe level—but it still made her shiver in some perplexing form of excitement. “Brighid?” she responded.

“I had been wanting to ask you about something for a while now.” Turning, Mòrag saw her sitting upright aside the bed, wearing nothing but her bra—straps loose—and panties, and thus Mòrag flushed deeply and kept turning, faster, so that she faced away from her again.

“Yes?”

“To be honest, I’m...unsure how to approach the topic, so I wanted to just ask you directly. To make things more straightforward. And easier, if you didn’t mind.”

“Is something the matter?”

Brighid shifted her weight on the bed; Mòrag heard the sheets rustling. “No. Just...do you know how you human women have, well, cycles of lust?”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Us Blades...for some reason—I cannot say why—have a similar cycle, but on different terms. Based on the necessary balance of ether inside us, having too much can be as much of a problem as too little. When our ether levels are high, we get an instinctual urge to let excess out, which is not unlike lust in humans. I mention it now since I’m...in that state currently, and….”

She received a nod in response. “You were hoping I could aid in the process?”

“...Something of that nature. The issue is only that I don’t know how open you are to doing that, considering the method….”

“Why? What is the method?”

Brighid took a breath. “For different Blades, different things are possible, but for a relatively fast purge, usually that means….”

Noting the suggestive tone, Mòrag’s heart intensified. “Means….”

“...It usually means sexual activity.”

Simply hearing the words sent a icy-hot electric current through her body. She nodded slowly. “And you—were wondering my opinion?”

“If you would prefer not, exercise is an alternative I could do,” Brighid added quickly.

“No, it's fine—I mean, I would be all right with doing that...sort of thing...with you.” Slowly, a bit shakily, she faced Brighid again. “It’s just...I am the least experienced person in that field you will likely meet.”

Above the embarrassment weighing on the air in the room appeared Brighid’s soft laugh. “So this is a field now? Are we assigning positions to the governors?”

Mòrag, vicariously experiencing the amusement Brighid felt, laughed as well. “No. Just the two of us, it would be.”

“Better that way. I would not want Senator Roderich sharing in any such situation, as handsome as he may be.” Again she provoked in the Flamebringer a chuckle.

The pair sobered. “So...I suppose we are doing this now?” said Mòrag.

“Let’s,” Brighid consented. She unfastened her bra, slipped her panties off. Her forearms and legs glowed, more than usual, but Mòrag was fixated on the parts she had not seen before—she was unable to guess how hot her face—her entire body—actually was. With a complete lack of composure, she undressed completely, hundreds of times more self-conscious than the previous minutes. Slipping a sidewards glance at Brighid, she noted the same anticipating-yet-uncertain body language that she was certain she currently epitomized herself.

“How...does one go about this?”

As her answer, Brighid pulled Mòrag down on top of her on the bed, gazed at her with a combination of emotions that the Special Inquisitor could not even begin to name. “Experimenting, naturally.” She ran a finger down her Driver’s spine; combined with the sudden proximity, the feel of Brighid’s breasts against hers, Mòrag felt a desire near the back of her subconscious light up. As Brighid’s hand trickled down, it changed direction, made its way to Mòrag’s front, and in an instant, she knew where it was headed. She stiffened inadvertently, but when Brighid slowed, she curled her own fingers around the wrist and guided it down. Hot with desire now, yet terrified simultaneously, Mòrag held her breath before suddenly—exhilaratingly—it went inside her.

For a timeless period, she felt the inward and outward pulse as her own breaths, as the beating of her heart, the surging-stalling thoughts cycling through her; then, in a split second of determination, she took under reason of her freedom the choice to reflect Brighid’s actions, shadow them, and as soon as she found the entrance her Blade let out an unintelligible moan ( _ Am I making noise as well?  _ she wondered), and after a handful of seconds without being given sign to stop, Mòrag pushed on, mimicking the rhythm resonating inside her.

“That’s it…” Brighid whispered—though rather than a phrase with a controlled volume, it sounded the loudest thing she could say. “Go harder….”

She did. Their union fell into muscle memory. After a minute—a lifetime—Mòrag noticed the translucent, light-blue fluid that leaked out of Brighid. “Is that…?”

“Shush and fuck me,” she replied. “I won’t allow you to get distracted on the battlefield.”

When Mòrag passed her attention to Brighid’s breasts, she realized just how enclosed her focus was; the same liquid that was below also soaked her chest, dripped down to her sides on the sheets, seemed to slowly flow out of her nipples—despite hers touching her Blade's, she had not seen nor felt this. Changing position slightly, rubbing sensually against her partner, she put a hand to Brighid's right breast and stroked it with a combination of relish and ecstasy that she had not known she possessed.

“It’s not fair that yours are this big,” Mòrag muttered.

“I’m sharing. No complaining. Besides, you look cuter when yours aren't too big.”

“Hm. And I do suppose that appearances are important on the battlefield.”

Following an instantaneous urge, the Flamebringer brought her face down to her lover’s breasts, kissed them lovingly, buried herself in them as she touched herself. Brighid seemed to absorb through her pores the sensations Mòrag felt. “Keep coming at it,” she breathed. “Surrender is barred. My, in this state, you really forget everything, don't you?”

Mòrag smiled openly and continued—felt, existed, lived. They ascended together, physically no more than one whole, and there they stayed for the most vivacious moments of their life.

“I think...I’m balanced now,” Brighid exhaled, short of breath. “Th...thank you.”

The Flamebringer raised her head, then dipped it in understanding. “No...I...mean…. Thank  you too .”

“Should we clean up?”

“No.” A beautiful warmth permeated Mòrag, and she wrapped Brighid in a soft hug. “I prefer things right here. Like this.”


End file.
